


In the Fire

by captandor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your world burns down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for cloverdew.livejournal.com from her prompt "Mer/Der; Fire"

Seattle Grace was burning down. She watched the confidence fall from his eyes, as her hand fell from his embrace.

He'd said the words, but somehow she felt she hadn't heard them. Surely, it was only the sound of a blaze burning their world asunder, not his tired voice, saying, "Going back to New York... Family... Obligations..."

Yes, that was the answer. The hospital must be on fire, must be crumbling, for him to leave like this. His eyes were black as charred coal, not reflecting his normal blue, and she knew he must have burnt in the fire, too.


End file.
